Never Gentle
by Midori Bond
Summary: One wants to conquer. One wants to protect. One wants to find his own way. One just wants to live. Past and Future collide in a small fishing village where one woman could be either the salvation or damnation of them all.pairings will be reveiled later
1. Chapter 1

**_Never Gentle_**  
by Midori Bond

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Dawn broke over the village of Miroden. Many of the men were already out either tending to the animals, or getting ready to set sail. The Nobuseri hadn't been by in nearly a week. Peace was starting to settle over everyone's minds as the rumors of their defeat reached far and wide. 

The village elder, Tayama Jiro, sat comfortably in his home. He received word that the new Magistrate, Ukyo had sent samurai out to aid various villages against the threat of the robotic bandits. The idea was sound. Many villages needed to be saved from the atrocities they caused. Miroden, however, was not one of those villages.

The door to his home opened, allowed a slim figure to enter. Eyes the color smoke were nearly hidden by a deep green mask and headdress. "You're up early Grandfather," a woman's voice whispered.

Jiro smiled as he was brought out of his thoughts. She was the reason why Miroden survived for these past few years. She had placed herself between the Nobuseri and the village too many times to count. "I was simply thinking," he confessed. He looked at his adopted granddaughter and fought a sigh. She stood in the shadows, always trying to hide herself. "The Magistrate's samurai should be arriving sometime today."

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled down the fabric covering her face. "So it is true," she said before ripping her headgear off. Mouse brown hair fell in waves down her back. Tanned skin was marred by a thick white scar that covered the left side of her face. "You do know that this Ukyo is going to get us all killed," she said, furious. "Does he not even realize that some villages have worked out trade agreements with the Nobuseri?"

"I fear he does not."

At his quiet answer, she stepped closer to him. Once she was close enough, she practically fell to her knees, gray eyes imploring. "Grandfather, you know I despise the Nobuseri. They ripped my life, and my family apart. Out of everyone here, I have the most reason to want to see them all cut to pieces. But even I know that if I make a move against them, everyone else will suffer. How do I sit back and let these... these barbarians into my home and allow them to destroy everything that you've worked so hard to build."

Jiro frowned as she bowed her head. He knew how she felt. She was torn between wanting to rid the village of the threat that hung over them all, and wanting to keep everyone safe now that there was a fragile balance. He placed a wrinkled hand on her hair. "I am the village elder. I must always seek the answers that will insure the survival of my village. However, with the passage of time, I believe that we will have to follow the path Kanna Village has taken," he answered gravely.

"You want us to fight the Nobuseri?" she asked with widened eyes. As she looked into his face, she saw his solemn nod. "Why?"

"The younger generation fears them. They will grow to hate them, and learn to fight back. That may happen now, or during a time where you are not here to protect them."

She turned her face away from his tender expression. "I am just a woman, Grandfather."

A small, familiar smile crossed his face. "You are Samurai, Nari." As she shook her head, he continued to smile. "When your uncle Seiji brought you to me, he told me of your family. He wished that I made sure you were raised as a respectable woman. One that knew her place and stayed by her husband's side. But I failed him. I allowed you to practice with the sword he left with you. I allowed you to fight battles that you were never meant to be in. With your build and cowl, the Nobuseri first believed to be dealing with a boy with more mouth than sense. After Jin-dono learned the truth, he allowed the masquerade to continue. You earned his respect, and I now fear, something else."

Nari looked away from him. "If I have his respect, why would you have us all fight?"

"Would you marry him?" Jiro asked suddenly. He nodded as her eyes flew to him. "He is one of the few men that have power over the Nobuseri. It is by his law that we even have a trade agreement. If he came here and demanded your hand, for the sake of Miroden, what would you do?"

"I would have no other choice, I would marry him."

Jiro nodded. "And that is why I want you to lead the Magistrate's samurai." He slowly stood and made his way to the door. "I was supposed to raise a respectable woman. I raised a samurai with more of her father in her than anyone could have guessed. If you wish to marry someone out of love, then I will stand by and not utter a sound. But I will not allow anyone to entertain the thought that I raised a whore."

Nari stayed frozen as Jiro left the small house. He had made his decision. He was going to break the trade agreement, condemn the village- people she learned to love as family- for her honor. Her head lowered, mouse brown locks dusting the floor. "Don't you realize Grandfather?" she whispered into the wood floor. "I'd rather be a whore than a monster."

It was midday when one of the young men standing watch over the village saw the small troop. He easily climbed down from the tower he was stationed in and ran up to Jiro's house, where the elder was sitting thoughtfully. "There are about ten," the teen said nervously.

Jiro merely nodded as other villagers started to gather in front of his house. "That is fine. We will need as much aid as possible if we are to stand against the Nobuseri." He noticed the gasps coming from many of the women, and chose to ignore them. Nari needed to know his reasons for his change in attitude, they did not. "Please, Kei, show them to me." As the guard nodded and ran back towards the tower, Jiro turned to look over his shoulder. Nari just emerged from his house. Smoke eyes were bloodshot, and Jiro could guess that she didn't sleep after their talk earlier. "I will only allow them to stay, if you lead them," he told her in a hushed voice.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I am a woman," she whispered.

"You are your father's daughter."

"Then that is more than enough reason for you to give up this train of thought," she breathed. "Remember, my father abandoned our home. He left me and my mother to die. What makes you think I won't do the same?"

Jiro looked at her with serious onyx eyes. "Because you are Samurai."

Nari shook her head and sighed. "I hope your age isn't starting to affect your sanity Grandfather," she said as the crowd parted before the coming samurai.

A man only a few years older than Nari stepped in front of Jiro. "We are here on the behalf of the Magistrate, Lord Ukyo," he said formally. "With the Nobuseri's defeat in Kanna Village, he has expressed his desire to rid this threat from the other villages under his domain."

Jiro looked at the men surrounding them. A few of them were little older than Kei. They each looked desperate to prove something to someone. A frown settled on his face. Desperation could lead to recklessness. The other warriors looked old and seasoned, but they also looked bloodthirsty. There was no doubt that if given the chance, they too, would have chosen the metallic existence of the Nobuseri. Jiro brought himself out of his thoughts. "It is very kind of Lord Ukyo to think of the people. I, myself, started to have thoughts of mirroring Kanna Village," he said diplomatically. Again, he ignored the surprised sounds of his villagers. "However, I must inform you, there is a samurai already living here. If you intend to fight on our behalf, you will have to take orders from her."

The leader of the samurai felt his eyebrow arch. "_Her_?" he asked before he could stop himself. "You expect us to follow a woman into battle?"

"Nari's better than a bunch of men like you!" a little boy's voice shouted.

Behind her cowl, Nari smiled. Kou's faith in her abilities never seemed to waver. But as one of the larger men stalked over to the boy, she felt her eyes narrow. When his hand started to elevate, Nari moved from Jiro's shoulder. "If you hit that child, I will take your hand," she said coldly.

The bear of a man slowly turned towards her. His eyes raked over her form before he laughed. "I fought in the Great War," he boasted. "If the Nobuseri ain't take a part of me, what makes you think you can?" he taunted.

Everyone stood in shock as Nari shrugged. "Because I can get closer to you than they can," she answered easily. Before he could respond, she was at his side with a duel bladed sword at his throat. As she glared into her opponent's eyes, she pitched her voice so that everyone could hear her. "That's the advantage of staying human. Nobuseri are bigger, all bulk. But if you get close enough, a little sword can take out critical wiring and bring it crashing down." She stepped away from him, never breaking their eye contact. "You don't have to follow me. Each of you came here, you know how to leave."

The leader of the troop smiled as he walked over to Nari. "What is your name?" he asked curiously.

"Nari," she said simply.

He frowned. "No family name?" he asked. When smoke eyes glared at him, he bowed respectfully. "I am Fujimiya Shido, the leader of this band."

Nari continued to glare at him. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"Proof of your skills," Shido said easily. He looked at his men and smiled. "It's only fair. We can only follow those that are stronger, and if you wish to lead us, then you will have to prove yourself."

"Nari doesn't have to prove anything to you!" Kou argued. His blue eyes widened as Nari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nari, you don't," he whispered in a soft voice.

She squeezed his shoulder. "Go to Grandfather," she told him softly. As he moved away from her, she looked at the crowd around them. "All of you, go to your homes."

The bear next to her snorted. "See, she's too chickenshit to take on Shido. Why would we follow her anywhere?" he said with a laugh.

A pair of the older samurai laughed, but settled when Shido gave them all a look. His eyes were focused on Nari. She had a slim fighter's figure. Because of the cloth covering her face, it was nearly impossible to tell she was a woman. Before she spoke, he thought she was another of the village's teen guards. But the way she held her sword, never tense, never relaxed, it reminded him of someone.

Nari looked at Jiro and nodded only once. "I will take on whoever attacks," she said simply. "I will only hold back death blows." Her eyes cut to the man next to her. "But do not think of that as weakness."

Shido shook his head as he drew his sword. "I will be your opponent. If I fall, whoever wishes to leave may still do so." Without any further warning, he rushed Nari. Their swords locked in a stalemate. Trying to gain an advantage over her, Shido sidestepped. As Nari moved with him, he was reminded of a taller man, with flowing brown hair. He was brought back to the fight on hand when Nari threw her weight down and easily rolled him over her shoulder.

She moved away from him, not bothering with the look of shock on his face. "Keep your mind here," she spat. Her eyes looked at the stunned men around her. "I wouldn't want the men to think that I cheated."

Shido jumped to his feet. Focused purple eyes stayed on her as she rushed him with fluid grace. He raised his sword and blocked the blow intended for his side. He looked at her with a deep frown. "I thought you said you were going to pull your blows."

A single shoulder shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were still paying attention," she said simply. As his frown deepened, she kicked his leg out from under him. Again, he had gotten a far off look in his eyes. She stepped away from him and re-sheathed her sword. "If you're not going to focus, if this is the best you have, then leave," she ordered. "I will not step over the graves of my people for this carelessness." She turned her back to the samurai and started towards Jiro.

Shido felt his breath leave him as he looked at her. There was no way that it could have been possible. He had been told that his one time commander had a wife and daughter, but all reports said they were both dead. He stood, now realizing who he had to please. With an assassin's stealth, he ran after her.

Nari turned and drew her sword at the same moment. Before she could react, she slashed mercilessly at his chest. As he fell to the ground, she felt the cowl she wore slide off of her face. Her eyes were hard as the other samurai looked at her in shock. The villagers that were still watching were motionless. She always hid the scar on her face. The belief that it was a hideous reminder of the first battle she was ever in kept her in various masks and cowls since she was a child. Her hair flowed with the breeze as she walked over to Shido's prone form. "That was stupid," she said going to one knee. "Don't you know I could have killed you?" she asked.

He looked at her in amazement. It would have been so easy to trade her features for her father's. A slow smile crossed his face. "You held back?" he asked gingerly touching the cuts on his chest.

"I should have went for your gut," she said simply. She easily reached for the top of his tunic and ripped it open. He was bleeding badly, but there was still a chance to save him. "Sara," she called out. As she turned to Jiro, she saw the eldest of his granddaughters standing at his side. "Can you please take Shido-san to Grandfather's home to be treated?" she asked.

As Sara started towards Nari, the bear of a samurai went to Shido's side. "I'll carry him," he said easily lifting his commander.

Nari nodded once. "I take it that you're staying?" she asked dryly.

"I'm Seguchi Momotaro," he said before walking towards the attractive woman with the large green eyes. "After Shido-dono is taken care of, we will follow you with complaint," he said over his shoulder.

Two days later, Shido woke to the feeling of cool hands dressing his wounds. He looked up to see a young woman with soft blonde hair and gentle garnet eyes. "Who are you?" he asked softly.

She smiled as she looked at him. "My name is Hotaru," she said easily. "I've been one of your keepers since you screwed up."

He frowned as she continued to wipe at his chest. "Most would be impressed that I was able to survive a mortal wound like that."

"I would have been more impressed if you had never fought with Nari to begin with," she muttered. With a frustrated sigh, she shook her head. "I don't know what she or Grandfather have been thinking. With her sword and skills, she could slaughter the Nobuseri that come here."

"You think highly of her," Shido said lowly.

"Well, the trouncing she gave you wasn't even a fraction of her skill," she said with a smile.

Shido closed his eyes. "Do you have to insult me at every turn?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm just giving you what you and your _men_ gave my cousin," Hotaru said in a low voice. When he opened one eye to look at her, she shrugged. "It's true."

He stayed silent as he continued to think about Nari. He allowed Hotaru to change his bandages and frowned as he forced himself to sit up. "Where is she?" he asked politely.

Hotaru gathered her herbs and bandages. "She should be outside with the troops. They're all making arrangements and preparing to fight the Nobuseri when they arrive." She stood and went to the door. She knew that she should tell him to lay down and rest, but for some reason, she knew that he would just ignore her. "If you decide that you want to come outside, there's clean clothes for you just next to the screen."

Shido watched her as she left. It appeared like Miroden had more than one woman that didn't know her proper place. As he forced himself to his feet, a smile crossed his face. Miroden was going to be a refreshing change.

Nari frowned as she watched Momotaro and Shen spar. The younger man was trying his hardest to score a hit on the veteran, but he was just making a fool of himself. She stepped off of the tree stump she was standing on and walked over to the pair. "Shen-noji, you have to stop thinking so much," she said lowly. "Let each move guide you into the next." She took Shen's sword and faced Momotaro. "If he blocks," she started, lunging at the larger man. When the blades met, she moved both swords in a circle away from them all, "then you find a way to negate his attack." Before either could do anything, her foot came up, barely missing Momotaro's face. "Your sword isn't your only weapon."

Shen nodded slowly as she returned his sword. Everything she said made perfect sense, he was just having a problem with putting it into his own mind. He bit his lip and faced Momotaro again. "Okay, let's try it again."

Nari shook her head. "No. Do it," she ordered. She walked over to her tree stump and rang a small bell Kou had given her. She looked at the few samurai, and villagers that were trying to sharpen their combat skills. "The Nobuseri have missed their last two pick ups," she started. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shido and Jiro walking closer to them. "I don't want you all to think that just because they aren't here, the threat is gone. It's not. In fact, until we receive word that all Nobuseri are destroyed, the danger to us all only increases."

Shido leaned back against a tree as he watched his... her men. They all were caught in the spell of her voice. Soft, regal, confident. Just like her father.

"I know you all have been doing your best to improve, but today is the last day that I will be training you," Nari announced. "If I don't see improvement in your fighting abilities, then I will order your assistance elsewhere." She looked at Shen and saw how his head lowered in shame. "There is no honor in dying a needless death. If you could make a better archer than swordsman, I would all the sooner hand you a bow and arrow. If you are a technician, then by all means, go with Nyogo-dono. He needs help desperately. I will not waste time and assets when the danger to the women and children grows."

Jiro stood next to Shido and smiled. "She is a natural commander," the elder said easily. "And very skilled with sword and arrow."

"Yes," Shido agreed. "Her father will be thrilled to see what a woman she's turned into."

Widened eyes looked at the injured samurai. "You know who she is?" he asked in a whisper.

Shido nodded. "I realized it when fighting her. She's the daughter to one of the greatest heroes of the Great War."

"Do not mention it to her. She has... issues with her father." Jiro saw the way Nari was sparring with Kei. He couldn't hold back a low hiss of sympathy when her elbow connected with his jaw. "If you want to stay on the good side of her blade, you will do your best not to mention Shimada Kambei."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Hey, it's Midori, and I'm just trying something new. Let me know what you think. Should I continue, or just let this die. Remember, review! Ja Ne!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Never Gentle_**  
by Midori Bond

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

It was another three days when a messenger came to Miroden. Lord Ukyo was now the Ambenashi, and one Shimada Kambe was to be executed for the murder of an imperial envoy. Nari sat under the night sky as lightening jumped from cloud to cloud. She stayed quiet the entire day. Between Shido and Momotaru, the village seemed to run as soothly as ever. 

She hated the fact that her mind kept wandering. She had a village to protect. Just because the Nobusari were quiet, didn't mean that they were gone. In fact, she was sure that she could smell their oil on the sea breeze. She lower the brim to her headdress as rain started to fall. The rain always seemed to comfort her.

"Are you going to come inside?" Shido asked from the ground. He held a simple umbrella over his plum colored hair. "It's a lot dryer."

"No thanks," she said turning her face up to the sky. She wasn't going to shed tears for that bastard. After all of these years, she wanted to believe that he actually died in battle. That he hadn't returned because he was too injured. But the truth was more painful. He broke his promise and never came back. And what was worse, there was another samurai, a virtual stranger here to witness her breakdown. "I actually like rainstorms," she said trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

Shido heard them, but chose to ignore them. "You'll be useless if you catch a cold," he said reasonably.

With practiced ease, she jumped from the tree and landed on the soft grass next to him. "I'll be fine," she said before walking towards the docks. She knew he was following her. It was irritating. She was an adult. She didn't need an escort when walking through her own village. The thought, along with the thoughts of her father's pending execution was enough to make her scream. As Nari turned to her second, she heard it. The unmistakable whirl, the smell of hot oil in the air. Nari pulled the umbrella out of Shido's hands and listened to the rain. "They're here," she said lowly.

Shido's eyes widened as he looked out along the coast. He could hear the faint sound of machines. He turned and looked out to the forests. In the distance, he could also hear trees starting to fall. "Oh my God," he whispered. "They're trying to surround us."

"They aren't trying," Nari said coldly. She looked at Shido with serious eyes. "They have us surrounded." She looked at the pathway to the mountains and frowned when she saw the all too familiar shapes of a pair of Raiden fighters. "Go to Grandfather. Tell him they're here, he will take care of the rest."

Shido turned without question. Right now, Nari was his commander. She would do what was best for her village, and she would find a way for her troops to survive.

Nari stepped out onto the pier and closed her eyes as the leader of this peticular squad of bandits. "Hello, Tsuki-sama," she said respectfully. "We didn't have word of your arrival."

A restless hand waved in the air to silence her. "That bastard betrayed us," he growled. "Now we have to run and hide like cowards."

Nari frowned. "You were betrayed?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Tsuki-sama! There are weapons here!" one of the Raiden's yelled out.

Nari kept her eyes locked on the Nobusari in front of her. "Lord Ukyo sent out samurai to drive you from the various villages you plunder." She kept her tone reasonable, as if finding weapons in a fishing village was an everyday occurance. "The troop that was sent here built all of that."

"So you were planning on betraying us as well?"

"I can defeat them all myself," she said, continuing her reasonable tone. "There was no reason to believe that they would not listen to the one that holds their lives."

The large Nobusari looked at her. What she said was true, no one wanted to cross someone with more power, yet, none of his troops knew exactly how skilled _she_ was. Only one man did. "Remember girl, I hold your life," he threatened.

Behind her cowl, Nari smiled. "I hold my life," she corrected. When she heard the equivilant to a growl coming from the machine, she drew her sword. "I decide when it ends, not you."

"Put that away," Tsuki ordered. When she made no move, he started to approach her, his own sword drawn. "We did not come here to slaughter a village."

"You came to hide away from the hunt your precious Ambinashi has ordered." When Tsuki swung his sword at her, she jumped into the air and landed on the blade. She ran up the sword, intent on taking out the leader before all hell broke loose. She caught a glimpse of Tsuki's targeting system and slid across the metal finish of the blade. As she neared the edge, Nari jumped to Tsuki's collar. As she drove her blade into the Nobusari's finish, she heard cannon fire errupt around her. She ripped open Tsuki's chest and barely dodged the laser blast that drove the Benigumo into the water. Nari regained her footing and ran up to Tsuki's neck. Just as a large hand went to grab her, Nari's sword severed Tsuki's head.

As she fell into the water, Nari felt something cut into her leg. She looked down and saw a number of lesser Nobusari swimming towards her. She surfaced and fought her way to the pier. Just as she neared the wood planks, a heavy hand pulled her up by the scruff of her neck. Angry gray eyes looked at Momotaru. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Saving your ass, gracious leader," he said sarcastically. As she looked at him, he smiled. "I get what you mean about being small," he said in a low voice. "If we survive this, I'll take you out for drinks... Nari-sama."

Nari was silent as she pulled off her headgear. With it being so soaked, there was as much of a chance of it drowing her as hiding her face. She looked at the large warrior. "I think I'd like that, Momotaru-dono."

The morning sun did little for the village. The docks, and most of the boats were destroyed. There were only a handfull of foot soldiers left, while the villagers were hiding in underground passages. Nari looked at her home with mixed feelings. While the Nobusari was crushed, there were still casualties on her side as well. A number of men and boys she had known for years were slain, as were five of the ten samurai that originally came to Miroden. The Raidens thought it would have been good to burn the village to the ground. She would have to explain why so many homes were destroyed. She felt her lips press in a thin line. Now she knew what her father meant when he told her he never won a battle.

"Nari-dono," Shido called. As he walked over to where she stood, he held his arm tight against his ribs. "I gave Shen and Kei permission to retrieve everyone from the tunnels."

She slowly nodded. She would have to face the villagers. The people she loved, knowing that she ripped their families apart. "That's fine," she said in a hoarse whisper. During the fight, she shouted too many orders. Trying to be heard over fire, rain and machines was nearly impossible. Her eyes closed as she started to feel her strength fade. She would face the village. It was her only choice. One that she would make with her head held high.

"Elder!" a voice called out.

Smoke eyes snapped open. A small distance away, the final foot soldier was rushing at Jiro. Without thinking, Nari ran to her grandfather's side. As she drew her sword, she saw one of the robot's black talons pull back. Both combatants swung their weapons, resulting in a silencing clang.

Jiro stood horrified as he looked at Nari's back. A single, bloodsoaked claw was protruding from it. "Nari," he whispered.

She looked into the scanner the Nobusari used as an eyes. The talon in her chest seemed to slip between the two blades of her sword. She twisted her hold on her sword and winced when the talon broke off of the robot. As it moved away from her, Nari sliced the Nobusari neatly in two.

"Nari!" Shido and Momotaru called out. They both saw the way she stumbled as she slowly turned to the village elder. With no thought of their own, they ran over to where she was now on one knee.

"Grandfather," she whispered as she looked at the old man in front of her. As he approached her, she noticed the blood splattered on his face. "The village is safe," she said blinking heavy eyes. As Jiro shook his head, she dropped her other knee and nearly fell face first to the ground. "But the cost was higher than I expected."

Jiro fell to his knees as well. "There is no need for your apologies." He gently touched her face as Shido pulled her into his arms. "You have done us all proud."

Nari shook her head and the world started to spin. As she started to pass out, she felt tender arms lifted her. "Too many losses," she whispered into warm skin.

Momotaru looked at Shido as he held her in his arms. A deep frown crossed his face when she passed out. "She's loosing too much blood," he said seriously.

Shido nodded. "Get her inside. I'll go find Sara and Hotaru."

Jiro stood as he felt tears in his eyes. "Yes, and after that, I would like for one of you to take a trip to Kanna Village."

Both Momotaru and Shido looked at him. Shido placed his hand on Nari's forehead and frowned. She was already starting to run a fever. "Get two mounts," he told the elder. "We'll go as soon as she is settled."

In the distance, Kei was scouting along the stream that lead into the mountains. He knew there was no need, but he couldn't face any of the villagers. He needed time to think about what had happened. He never intended to fight, but his sister asked him to.

The youth sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He would have to find a way to get over the deaths he'd witnessed, and caused. His eyes fell to the river and the frown on his face deepened. There was a trail of blood in the water. He turned up river and felt his eyes widen. A body was slowly following the current. He ran into the stream, hissing at the cold water against his skin. As Kei grabbed the slim figure in red, he realized that the man was covered in blood, and barely breathing. Without a second thought, he pulled the heavier man out of the stream.

Kei gingerly lifted the man onto his shoulder and sighed. He needed help, and no matter how much Kei didn't want to go to the village, there was no other choice. He would not allow someone else die for his mistake.

Just outside of the village, deep in a passage of caves, Shido looked around in stunned awe. There were a number of machines, and tubing all lined up for use. He looked at Sara as she opened a large tube. "What is this?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder and gestured for Momotaru to lay Nari in the tube. "Medical equipment," she said simply. She went over to a console and started to type in instructions. "Nari convinced the Nobusari into a pretty decent trade off," she said as a number of small tubes and wires attached themselves to Nari's prone form. "We would willingly supply them with our fish and grain, in return, they give us any medical equipment that we need."

"And it worked, just like that?" Shido asked in disbelief.

Sara shook her head as she went to Nari's side. The talon in her chest would have to come out. She stepped closer to Nari and grabbed a hold of it. "She spoke with a man named Tetsuho Jin. She reasoned that it would be more benifical for us to have the equipment, and supplies than to not have them. If anything severe happens to anyone in the village, we would be able to treat them instead of letting them die. Thus negating the need to find a new village to ransack and bring under control."

Momotaru nodded. "She's got a point," he said lowly.

Shido frowned as he shook his head. "There's more to it than that," he said lowly.

"He is obsessed with my granddaughter," Jiro said from the passageway. "The last time he was here, he wished to inform me of his intent to court Nari."

Sara felt tears in her eyes as she ripped the talon out of Nari's chest. She roughly tossed the metal aside and slammed the lid on the tube shut. "Nari can barely stand the sight of him," she said lowly. "But he would use the village to get anything he wanted from her."

Jiro nodded as he watched the tube Nari was in quickly fill up with green fluids. "We are still in danger once he learns of our betrayal. There is no telling what he would do."

Shido looked at Momotaru before turning his gaze back to the old man. "Then what would you have us do?" he asked. "Stay here and fight all of your battles for you? Or allow this man to slaughter a village because of some woman?"

Jiro kept his head high, knowing he deserved each angry question. "All I ask is for you to go to Kanna Village, and tell Shimada Kambe what has happened here. After that, if you choose to stay, we will welcome you. If you choose to go, it is with our blessing. You and your men fought a proud battle."

"They were her men," Shido said leaning against one of the cavern's walls.

"Sister! I need a Medical tube," Kei's voice called out.

Sara's eyes widened in horror. She had just seen her brother, and he was fine. Now his voice sounded strained and weary. She was about to go to her, when Momotaru placed a hand on her shoulder. Her heart softened when he motioned to the other tube in the chamber they were in. As she went over to it, he left to go meet Kei.

Shido felt a small smile cross his face as Momotaru left. It appeared that the bear of a man was now tamed by two women from a small fishing village. He straightened and walked over to Jiro. "I will leave Momotaru and the others here. I will leave for Kanna village right now."

Momotaru returned with a man in his arms. "This looks bad," he announced. "There's even more blood than with Nari."

Sara looked at the injured man and frowned. "Shido-dono, please take Hotaru with you. I don't want her in the village until this man is gone," she said with a bitter tone.

Jiro's eyes widened as he saw the man being placed in the tube. "It can't be," he whispered.

"Kei, take Grandfather home. He doesn't need to see him in this condition either," Sara ordered. As her younger brother went to Jiro's side, she started to cut off the man's red jacket.

Shido frowned as he stepped closer to Sara. "Do you know him?" he asked lowly.

Sara was furious as she found the mortal gunshot wound. He had sworn that he would never return to Miroden. The life of a fisherman was something he didn't want. He would rather take after his dead father and become a samurai without equal. Blue eyes were hard as she looked at the injured man's pale face. His departure nearly destroyed her cousin and grandfather, and now she had to save him, to spare their pain. "His name is Tayama Kyuzo. He's my cousin."

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Never Gentle_**  
by Midori Bond

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Kanna Village was alive again. The Nobuseri were gone. The Capital was defeated. Now all they had to live for was their rice. Currently, a number of the villagers were trying to rebuild the bridge, while trying to avoid the idea of a certain young samurai that had a knack for such things.

Over on one of the cliffs four graves stood out, each marked by the owner's weapons. A lone man stood looking at each of the men that had chosen to follow him, only to fall for a village of rice farmers. His deep brown eyes kept returning to the grave with no body. Two swords stood as a reminder of his own weakness. He wasn't able to bring himself to accept Kyuzo's death. The blonde had always been too stubborn to die in the past. He had left his body behind, feeling as if he would see cold red eyes looking at him again.

"Great Samurai," the elder said, walking over to the figure clad in white. He saw the way the taller man stiffened at the title. "Now that the fighting is over, do you know what you are going to do?"

Grayish brown hair lifted in the wind. "I will continue in wandering," he said lowly.

The elder nodded gravely. "You can stay here," he said in the same tone.

"I am Samurai. I have no place as a Farmer."

"There are others that believe different."

"I cannot give Kirara-dono the love she deserves," the samurai said with a frown. "I'm too old."

A faint smile crossed the elder's face. "Some would say that she is too old as well."

"Kambei-sama, there is a messenger," Shichiroji called out.

Both turned to see the blonde man walking towards them. With the naginata wielding samurai stood a man with flowing plum colored hair, and a woman with short blonde hair. Kambei moved to meet them. The woman was dressed in peasant's garb, but there was something familiar about her.

Shido looked over his shoulder and looked at Hotaru. She had been quiet the entire ride from Miroden. He reached out and took her hands into his own. "Kambei-sama," he said respectfully. "I am Fujimiya Shido, and this is Tayama Hotaru. She is a villager from Miroden."

Kambei nodded as he looked at Shido. A fond smile crossed his face. "I remember you." His eyes looked at his second and his smile widened. "Shichiroji, you and I have gotten into many a fight because of his mouth."

Shichiroji's eyes widened as he looked at the younger man before him. He remembered an impetuous boy whose loud boasts gotten their squad into more problems than out of. A smile spread across his face as he looked him over. "You're still in one piece I see," he commented.

Shido rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered his time under these two men. "I've learned to control my mouth," he said with a shrug. He turned his eyes to Hotaru as she stepped closer to him. "But there is another urgent reason why we are here."

Kambei started to shake his head. "If it is for battle, I'm afraid..."

"You're daughter is still alive, Kambei-sama," Shido cut in. When widened eyes looked at him, Hotaru gasped. "She is in Miroden Village, currently fighting for her life. There was a wave of Nobuseri that attacked, and she fought with them."

All at once, Kambei's face went cold and he turned his back on Shido. "My daughter has been dead since the Great War," he said in coldly. "Whatever games you are trying to play now are not amusing Shido-noji."

The three stood silent as Kambei walked away. Shido frowned as he replayed the small conversation in his mind. He shouldn't have mentioned Nari like that. Kambei believed that Nari was killed over fifteen years ago. To just come out and say that she survived was like a slap in the face of such a noble man.

"That was really low Shido," Shichiroji said. His voice was barely a growl.

"It's true," Hotaru said in a whisper. Her eyes stayed on Kambei's back as he walked into one of the small huts. "Nari is almost an exact replica."

Shichiroji blinked. "What is her name?" he asked.

Hotaru looked at the older man and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "She does not mention a family name. Only my grandfather knows it. But her name is Nari." She looked back at the hut Kambei disappeared into and went to follow him. "Can I talk with him?" she asked softly. When Shido frowned at her, she gave him a level stare. "If he is Nari's father, I can explain who she is better than you."

"Are her eyes grey?" Shichiroji asked in a whisper.

Shido inhaled sharply. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed about her. "Yes," he answered.

Hotaru pulled the package from Shido's shoulder and went after Kambei. She would let them both stand there and puzzle out if Shido was telling the truth, but she wanted to know the man that Nari held such hatred for.

As she lifted the flap to the hut, she saw a young girl sitting next to Kambei, gently serving him a bowl of rice. "Kambei-sama," she started. When he looked at her, she knelt in front of him. "I am Tayama Hotaru, one of the granddaughters of the village elder in Miroden. Ten years ago, a girl was brought to us, with her, she had this." She held out the wrapped sword, and nodded as he took it. "It was said to be a sword her father left."

Kambei felt his heart shatter as he unraveled the all too familiar twin bladed sword. He had left the sword with his wife's brother so they would be protected while he was at war.

The young woman next to him gently touched his shoulder. "Kambei-sama?" she questioned. Her brown eyes were full of caring and concerned. "What is it?"

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the words. His daughter was alive. When he returned to his home after the fighting, only his charred home and wife's body greeted him. He always assumed that their cherished child was buried under the rubble. "Shido said that she was fighting for her life. What did he mean?" he asked, ignoring Kirara's question.

"Miroden was attacked three days ago. Nari fought with them, and she was hurt trying to protect my grandfather." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought Nari's wound. "One of the foot soldiers stabbed her in her chest."

Kambei's eyes closed tightly. "So you come to tell me that my daughter is alive, but dying again." He continued to ignore Kirara as she gasped. He stood and walked over towards the door. "Thank you for the news, Hotaru-dono, but I can not grieve for her again. My heart is already empty."

Hotaru felt a small smile cross her face. "We have the medical equipment to save her. My cousin is fighting for her life. Sara has studied medicine in Kyugakyo. If there's a chance for Nari to live, then she will."

Kambei looked at the two young women in front of him. A restless sigh escaped him. "Lady Kirara, can you please make sure Hotaru-dono has something to eat," he requested before leaving.

"Of coarse Kambei-sama," she said quietly. The former Mikumari looked at the village woman and smiled kindly. "We don't have much other than rice. Please, have some."

Hotaru smiled as she moved closer to where Kirara was sitting. "Rice is fine. It's a change from always eating fish."

Sara looked at the pair of warriors she was treating and sighed. Nari would be out of danger soon. Once she was, she would have to be taken back to the village. Kyuzo needed more time. With blood loss and broken bones, he would never have survived if Kei hadn't found him. She looked at her cousin and felt her anger rise again. Now she knew why Jiro allowed Nari to practice with her sword, and step into the roll as heir to the elder. She was so much like Kyuzo that Jiro was simply trying to win his wayward grandson back.

"Where is she?" a voice bellowed.

Sara's eyes widened as she moved to go greet the man that could still kill them all. In the passageway, she saw a tall man with short dark hair glaring at Momotaru. "Lord Jin, we weren't expecting you," she said quietly. "Nari-dono is not in any condition to see anyone."

"I don't care," the noble man growled. "She has no place on a battle field in the first place."

Sara inhaled as a number of soldiers ran into the cavern and past her and Momotaru. "What are you doing?" she asked in an alarmed voice.

Jin's dark eyes flashed angrily. "I am taking my betrothed home," he said in a hiss. As he went down the hall, he saw the medical equipment he had installed for the village.

Sara shook her head. "My lord, Nari-dono has always protected the village. It is a part of who she is. You can't just steal her away. She would never tolerate it."

"I don't care," Jin answered hotly. "She will come with me and she will learn her place."

Horror started to settle around Sara's heart. "Her place?" she echoed.

Jin looked at the equipment before turning to his men. "Take her," he ordered. When Sara made a move to object, he turned to her. "If you dare to stop me, this entire village will burn to the ground."

Sara felt tears in her eyes as she wrapped herself around Momotaru. She knew that he wanted to say something, do anything to help Nari, but the village would suffer. Her eyes widened when Jin leaned forward to examine the other tube in the cavern. "Please, don't," she pleaded.

Jin growled. Sara was one of the few that he would even answer to, just because of Nari. "Who is he?" he asked. He couldn't get the growl out of his voice, and he didn't want to. The thought of another man so close to his prize was infuriating.

"He is my cousin, Kyuzo," Sara said quickly. "Kei found him just outside of the village, and he's been here healing since."

"Why have I not met him before?"

"He left here when he was younger. He wanted... he didn't want to live his whole life in a fishing village. He decided to go see the world before taking over for Grandfather."

Jin straightened as the tube Nari was in emptied. If Jiro's wayward grandchild was finally home, that was fine. He was going to take Nari with him. He turned and looked at the young woman he had educated. "I know of your betrayal to the Nobuseri," he said lowly. His eyes drifted to Momotaru for a moment. "Just because they are gone, do not think that you are free," he told her. "Not until I have Nari's hand."

Tears fell out of Sara's eyes. "She would never agree," she whispered.

"She will not have a choice," Jin said lowly.

"You will not touch her," a muffled voice said in a growl.

He felt like he was floating. His entire body was sore, but he wasn't in pain.

_"Who is he?"_

That was a man's voice. For some reason, it sounded like he was under water.

_"He's my cousin, Kyuzo."_

Sara. He was back in Miroden. But he didn't know how he got there.

_"Kei found him just outside of the village, and he'd been healing since."_

That explained it. He must have been in one of the healing tubes like Ayamaru has scattered through his home. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the small, trembling figure of his cousin. She was being held by a man nearly twice her size. He looked somewhat familiar. Probably from Kyogakyo. What he didn't like was the man looking at the tube not too far from his own. He knew who that was. Tetsuho Jin. He was a known monster among the merchants. Even Ayamaru feared him.

_"I know of your betrayal to the Nobuseri. Just because they are gone, do not think that you are free. Not until I have Nari's hand."_

Kyuzo knew that Sara didn't want that woman to go with Jin. He knew that if his former home was in danger, he would have no other choice than to protect it. He opened his mouth in the oxygen mask over his face. "You will not touch her," he said in a growl. He saw the stunned look on Jin's face, as well as the shock on Sara's.

Jin slowly moved away from Nari and over to Kyuzo. "You dare to order me around?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyuzo, you shouldn't be exerting yourself," Sara scolded lightly. She frowned when Momotaru's strong arms pulled her back. "Let me go," she ordered in a hiss.

"As much as I say I can, I wouldn't be able to fight off all of these men if they come after you," Momotaru whispered into her ear. When she stilled, he slowly started to release her. "Be careful."

Sara gave his arm a gentle squeeze. She slowly stepped out of his embrace and closer to her cousin. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Silence!" Jin roared. He kept his eyes focused on the blonde samurai that had the audacity to order him around. "Who do you think you are?" he asked. "I can easily kill you, and anyone else that stands between what is mine."

"She isn't yours," Kyuzo said reasonably. "If she protects my village, then I will protect her."

Jin reached over and grabbed the sword from one of his escorts. Just as he raised the blade, he felt Sara's arms tangle in his. "Let me go," he hissed as he pushed her back.

As Sara cried out, Kyuzo's eyes glowed with utter fury. "You will pay for that," Kyuzo said lowly. With each word, the hatred in his voice grew. He curled his hands into fists, knowing he was too weak to attack now, but he was going to make the merchant pay.

"Sara," Nari's voice said weakly.

Everyone in the room stopped. Sara stood and went to Nari's side. "I'm right here," she said as she looked in the opened tube. She forced a smile to cross her face as smokey eyes opened.

"What's going on?" Nari asked, forcing herself to sit up. She looked around the chamber and saw Jin standing next to one of the other tubes. She grabbed Sara's hand and started to climb out of the tube. "What are you doing here?" she asked him coldly.

Jin shook his head. "I will not allow you to throw your life away in some back water village. My wife will know better."

Nari frowned as she leaned on Sara. "Then it is a good thing that I am not your wife," she said simply. When she heard his growl, she moved to stand on her own. "Jin, I am in no condition to fight with you. Please, take your men and leave. Return another time, and you and I can talk about this _whatever_ you want to call it, that is between us."

A low growl escaped Jin. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to take Nari with him, and make sure she would never be in any type of danger again. But as he looked into her eyes he rubbed his eyes. He knew he could deny her anything. "I will give you one month," he said lowly. He walked over to her and gently caressed the scar on her face. She was trembling, and he couldn't help but smile. "I will return to here in one month, and you will come with me."

"Release her," Kyuzo hissed.

In spite of Kyuzo's warning, Jin leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. "You are a vision of beauty," he told her. As her shaking increased, he stepped away from her. "One month."

Kambei walked over to where Rikichi was quietly speaking with Shido. He looked at the young samurai and inhaled. "In the morning, I will go with you to Miroden," he said before turning to walk away.

Violet eyes were wide as he moved to follow his former commander. "Kambei-sama," he said softly. "What made you change your mind?" he asked quickly.

Kambei stopped walking and showed him Nari's sword. "I had this sword crafted for my brother-in-law. If anything were to happen to him, it was supposed to go to Nari's husband."

Shido snorted. "You've been away from her for a long time," he said with a muse. When Kambei looked at him, he shook his head. "She's Samurai. Your skills show in her fighting style."

A deep frown crossed Kambei's face. "She's a woman. There is no reason why she should be holding a sword."

Shido lowered his head slightly. "Once you see Miroden, you will see the good that she's done." He looked out over the cliffs. "Even if you don't want her to fight, you will be proud of her."

"We shall see," Kambei said with a sigh.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Never Gentle_**  
by Midori Bond

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Kambei looked over his shoulder and couldn't suppress the frown that crossed his face. This was his journey to make, yet Shichiroji and Kirara took it upon themselves to accompany him. While he could understand Shichiroji's desire to be a comfort for his friend, Kirara's constant interfering is starting to border on obsessive. He turned his eyes to Shido and Hotaru. Shido hadn't changed too much from the boy he knew. But the girl, she was a puzzle to him. The feeling that there was something familiar about her grew the longer she stayed silent. Kambei slowed his mount to match Hotaru's and looked at the woman.

Hotaru looked at the great samurai and felt a smile cross her face. "Is there something you're curious about?" she asked kindly. When he blinked at her, she laughed. "Nari has the same look when there is something that bothers her."

The elder Samurai nodded. "What are you to her?" he asked. That was another thing that bothered him about the blonde. She carried another's sword, she knew her personality. It was never easy for a Samurai to allow someone so close. For Kambei, the only person to achieve that honor had been Shichiroji.

"After Seiji-dono died, Grandfather adopted her. We're like cousins," she answered. She glanced behind her, and noticed the hurt look Kirara was giving Kambei's back. "What is Lady Kirara to you?" she asked in turn. When the man frowned, she shrugged. "My apologies. It isn't my place to ask."

"Then why did you?" Kambei asked.

She looked at the setting sun and smiled when she saw the edge of the forest that surrounded her home. "Because it's clear that she is in love with you. You didn't make her stay in Kanna, which leads me to think that you don't mind her being by your side, yet, you have done your best to ignore her."

Kambei lowered his head slightly. Hotaru was a very observant woman. He looked over his shoulder and saw the look Kirara was trying to hide from him. Kambei felt like he was struck. She had never looked at him with such hurt in her eyes. Instantly, he was reminded of his wife. She had that same look when he told her he was going back to the battlefield. A look of betrayal.

"Miroden is only through this patch of trees," Hotaru announced.

Shido looked at Shichiroji and continued his tale. "So, all of the Samurai were rounded up and then issued orders to go to various villages to stop the Nobuseri. I was given a troop of ten and told to come here to Miroden." A small smile crossed his face as he thought about Nari. "When we got here, Jiro-sama told us that if we wanted to fight for them, we would have to follow Nari."

Kambei's eyes were hard as he looked at the forest they were about to ride into. "Then he was a damnable fool for putting her on the battlefield," he said harshly.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw her," Shido said shaking his head. "I've even fought against her. She's a master with that sword of hers."

Hotaru giggled as she looked at Shido. "You call that a fight?" she asked as she rode to Kirara's side. "Even when pulling her blows, Shido-noji still almost ended up getting killed."

"Her blade was designed to kill. Only someone with great skill can _not_ kill with it," Kambei confessed.

Shido frowned. "I wondered about that," he said lowly.

"I don't get it," Kirara said softly.

Kambei inhaled as Hotaru looked at him. He then turned his attention to the young woman at his side. "The sword Nari uses has two blades. With the pair so close together, if someone is cut, the two slices are too close together to be stitched. That way, even if the victim survives a stab wound, they would still bleed to death."

"That's barbaric," the former priestess gasped.

The samurai shrugged as glanced at Kirara. He didn't want to hurt her, but she had to learn what kind of man she was in love with. "It was the best way to ensure that my family survived," he said reasonably.

Kirara looked at him for a long moment. Her heart was torn. She knew she loved him, and she knew that he wouldn't accept her love. It was even possible that he couldn't accept it. But that didn't stop her from still loving him. She turned her eyes to the forest and inhaled slowly. "You never told me you have a wife," she said softly.

"Had a wife," Kambei corrected. "She died during the war."

"I'm sorry," Kirara said glancing at him.

Kambei shrugged as they moved through the forest. "It was war," he said in his calm reasonable tone.

Kirara looked at him and wanted to cry. There was no way he could be so cold towards a woman he had shared his life with. "Would you be so callous if I died?" The question slipped out before she stop it. When cool brown eyes looked at her, she met his gaze without hesitation.

He reached forward and gently caressed her face. He knew he was sending her mixed signals. She was young, inexperienced, ignorant of the ways of a Samurai. She had an entire life to live, he didn't want her chained to him out of some misguided hero-worship. But on the other hand, Hotaru was right. He wanted her by his side. "I wish to never find out," he told her before pulling his hand away from her cheek.

Kirara closed her eyes against the tears that wanted to fall. She could feel the heat of his hand against her skin, even through his gloves. She could see the tenderness in his eyes. But there were times when his cold attitude warred with the man she knew he was. It felt like she was dealing with two different men, and it ripped her heart out.

"If you can't deal with his way, why do you chase him?" Shichiroji asked.

Kirara opened her eyes and looked at the blonde man. Kambei had rode ahead with Hotaru and Shido. She shook her head and frowned. "I can deal with his ways," she said clearly.

"Then why are you crying?" Shichiroji countered. He looked into brown eyes. "You knew Kambei-sama was a samurai. With as many people that he has lost, he still opens his heart to care for others, if he tries not to. When he pushes you away, you come back to him, but when he tries to bring you close, you pull back." He nodded as she had the decency to look ashamed of herself. "Please, Kirara-dono, we are going to meet his daughter. A woman that he thought was dead for the past fifteen years. If she is anything like Shido-noji is saying, Kambei-sama is going to need us to stand at his side and be understanding."

"Do you think I won't be?" she asked.

"I'm telling you that his daughter, a woman older than you, will be filled with rage and hate directed towards him. Some of her animosity may be turned to us. I am making sure you know to brace yourself."

Nari laid still in her bed. For the past three days, Kou had been bringing her food. Momotaru had taken to helping Jiro with whatever he needed. She felt like an invalid and she hated it. Sara was currently letting Kyuzo out of the healing tubes, and that meant that this was the perfect opportunity to get up and walk around.

Nari bit down on her lip as she forced herself to stand. Her muscles were stiff and didn't want to work, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She only had one month. Jin was going to return, and there could only be one outcome to his visit. She would have to kill him. Nari walked to her door and leaned heavily against the wall. She would not let her injuries defeat her. She pushed her door open and mused as she saw Shen playing guard. "Are you here to tell Sara that I'm up, or to try to put me back in?" she challenged.

Shen smiled as he stood and went to her side. "I was supposed to put you back to bed, but considering how long it's been, and the fact that I would never stand a chance against you in a fight, I'll help you take a walk around the village."

She smiled as he offered his arm to her. Shen had quickly become like a younger brother, and she couldn't help but adore him the same way she did Kou and Kei. As she took his arm, she heard a commotion outside. She frowned as they both started to walk out of Jiro's house. Nari winced as the setting sun struck her eyes. She lifted her hand to shield grey eyes and realized that she wasn't wearing her cowl and headdress. She looked at Shen and frowned as he smiled at her.

"You don't need to cover your face," Shen said easily. "You have scars, as do we all. You don't have to hide them."

"I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable," Nari confessed lowly. She looked towards the forest path and frowned when she saw five battle turtles riding towards them. She could easily make out Shido and Hotaru. What caught her attention was the figure in white riding with them. "No," she whispered shaking her head.

Jiro smiled as he looked at the riders coming to his village. He knew Nari was going to be upset with him for inviting Shimada Kambei to his village, but he would never forgive himself for putting her in danger, and never telling her father that she was alive. Jiro could now let her go without a worry. Nari could live her life as she saw fit, and maybe the older samurai could figure out a way to deal with Jin.

Nari slowly moved away from Shen and walked over to where Momotaru was greeting Shido and Hotaru. She didn't say a word as she ignored them in favor of the tall man she once thought of as a god.

Kambei inhaled sharply as he looked at Nari. The last time he saw her, she was Komachi's size. There was no doubt in his mind. This woman in front of him was his cherished daughter. He reached out to touch her face, only to flinch when she slapped him.

"Leave," she ordered. Her grey eyes were full of hurt as she gazed into his serene expression. Her jaw tightened as he simply stared at her. "I don't need you here, and I don't want you here." She couldn't stand the look of a martyr in his eyes. When he didn't move, she went to strike again. Her eyes widened as he moved away from her. She couldn't stop her momentum and started to fall forward.

Kambei wrapped his arms around her before she could fall. As he pulled her close, he could remember a time when he held her mother in a similar manor. He closed his eyes as she gathered her feet under her. "You look like your mother," he whispered into her hair.

Nari's eyes closed as she breathed his sent. Musk, and spices, it was the same as fifteen years ago. "She always said that I look like you," she said pulling away from him. "Everyone says that I am so much like you." Her voice held bitterness as she pressed her hand to her chest. She looked into his eyes, fighting the tears in her own. "But I don't want anything to do with a man that would abandon his family."

"Kambei-sama would do no such thing," Kirara said, unable to allow this woman to insult him.

When Nari's eyes gave Kirara a vicious look, Kambei stepped in front of her. "This is between me and my daughter," he said quickly.

Nari shook her head. "I haven't been your daughter for fifteen years," she hissed.

He noted the way she was held herself, and remembered what Shido told him. "You're injured."

"Like you care."

"I do."

"Since when?" she challenged. "Since you abandoned us to go to war, after you promised us you wouldn't? Or it was when you promised to return, and never did? Maybe it was when you picked _her_ up?" she asked gesturing to Kirara.

Kambei frowned deeply. "Leave her out of this," he said sharply.

"Why? Am I wrong in assuming that she's with you? She called you by your name, so you aren't her father. Or are you? Do I have a number of siblings out in the world? A countless number of bastards spawned by a bastard samurai." Nari's rant halted when Kambei struck her across her face. She allowed a hiss to escape her as she hit the ground.

"I will allow you to take you anger out on me. But only me," he said furious. Never had he thought that his beautiful little Nari would be so hateful. "There is no excuse for what I did to you and Machiko. Now that I can see you with my own eyes, I see that I should have made sure you survived the carnage."

Nari wiped the thin trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. She didn't have the strength to stand again. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to. "Well, I did survive," she spat, fighting to at least sit up. "I have a life of my own. You can leave."

Kambei felt his jaw tighten as he looked at her. She had the stubborn will of a samurai, there was no doubt about that. As he went to her side, he heard Shichiroji inhale sharply.

The few villagers that crowded around them all quickly parted as Sara made her way to Nari's side. She didn't pay attention to her cousin trailing calmly behind her as she spotted Nari on the ground with a man in white trying to help her. "Nari, you aren't supposed to be out of bed," she said dropping to her knees beside the fallen woman.

"Kyuzo-dono, you're alive?" a blonde stranger questioned.

Kambei's head snapped up. His brown eyes were wide as he looked at the man he thought was dead. As red eyes gazed back at him, he went to stand. Kambei paused when he heard Nari inhale. He looked at his daughter and reached out to help her stand.

"Don't touch me," Nari spat.

"Kyuzo?" Hotaru questioned. Her eyes were wide as she slowly went to his side. When he looked at her, she ran into his arms. "You're back," she cried as his arms tightened around her. "You finally came home."

Sara tucked Nari's hair behind her ear and frowned at the bruise Kambei left there. "Momotaru," she called. "Can you please take Nari back inside?" she asked the tall man.

When he went to pick her up, Nari forced herself to her feet. "I will walk on my own," she told her cousin coldly. She refused to look at her father as she turned to go back to Jiro's home. As she took a step, Nari clutched her chest again. Before she could argue, she felt Momotaru lift her up into his arms. "I'm no cripple," she hissed at him.

"And I won't stand here and let you make Sara cry," he countered as he walked to the elder's home.

Nari looked over her shoulder and saw the girl that came to Miroden with Kambei sliding into the arms of the strange blonde samurai. "Put me down Momotaru," she ordered. When he continued to walk, she growled. "Damn it, I said..."

"I heard you," he said calmly. He carried her into the house and started for her room. "I'm choosing to ignore you," he added. The growl that reached his ears made him smirk. For such a skilled fighter, she was being incredibly childish. His expression soon changed when he felt a familiar wetness on her back. "See, you opened one of your wounds," he said. "I'll have to get Sara in here for this."

"Do you know who that man is?" she asked as he placed her on her bedroll.

Momotaru nodded as he straightened. When she looked at him, he shrugged. "He's Shimada Kambei," he answered. He went to the door and was relieved when he saw Sara entering the house. "She's in here," he called out. He looked at Nari as she simply closed her eyes while sitting up. "You're a lot like him, you know."

Nari slowly shook her head. "I'm nothing like him," she spat.

"You say that because you're upset with him," Momotaru said with a shrug. As Sara entered the room, he bowed respectfully to his commander. "I'll be right outside if either of you need anything."

"I want my sword," Nari said instantly.

"I said need."

"You're being an ass Momo-noji," she said stressing the nickname the children called him.

Dark eyes narrowed for a moment. "And you're being a brat Nari-chan," he smiled before closing the door.

Sara fought the smile on her face as Nari closed her eyes again. "You don't need your sword Nari," she said lowly. She went to kneel next to her, knowing that Nari was trying to keep her temper in check. "Kyuzo's fine now. The extra days in the tube did wonders for him."

"That's good," Nari said softly. She allowed Sara to take off her tunic. "Hotaru looked really excited to see him."

"What would you expect? He _is_ her brother." Sara frowned as she looked at the wound on Nari's back. It seemed as if it stopped trying to heal after she was taken out of the healing tube. "Nari, this is bad," she said softly. "Let me take you back to the tubes."

"No. I can heal on my own," she said, even as her breath became more labored. "I don't want to go back in there."

Sara felt her heart break as she pulled three dried leaves out of her pocket. "Then eat these. It should help slow the bleeding." Before Nari could examine what she was being given, Sara quickly fed her the herbs. She then helped the injured woman to lay on her stomach. "I'll be right back. I have to go and get the extra string and needles."

As she walked out of Nari's room, she heard the younger woman's curse. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Momotaru watching her. "She's going back to the tubes," she said with a nod.

"Do you know why she isn't healing?" he asked. He frowned as he looked into her tear filled eyes. "Don't worry, Sara-dono. We'll get her healed and then she'll be ready to kill us all."

Sara sighed as she leaned against his chest. "I gave her a sedative. It should hold until we get her back into the caverns." She straightened and rubbed her eyes. "She hates being in the healing tubes, but there's no other option."

Momotaru nodded as he wrapped her into his arms. "We can worry about her feelings when she's healed and your grandfather gives her that damned sword back," he said lowly.

Kyuzo looked at his former traveling companions. He knew they all believed he was dead. He even believed it. Yet here he stood, in his home village, with his little sister clinging to him. His eyes turned to the woman in his arms. When he left, she was only a small child of only eight. Now, she was a blossoming woman. He reached up and gently ruffed her hair. "I'm back," he said soft enough for only Hotaru to hear.

She nodded as she released him. As she wiped her eyes, she looked him over. "You look good," she said, gently caressing the side of his face. When her eyes met his, she wanted to cry all over again. He was standing here, in her arms, but the look in his eyes was that of a complete stranger. "You became a master samurai, I see."

Kyuzo nodded only once. Again, he looked at the trio that travelled from Kanna with her. "Did my sister bring you here for me?" he asked lowly.

Kambei gave him the same blank look Kyuzo was known for. "We were not aware of your survival," he said lowly. "I only came for my daughter." His eyes turned from his rival to the villagers standing around. His eyes then settled on the old man standing quietly with Shido. "You are the one that raised her?" he questioned.

Jiro looked at the noble samurai that calmly walked over to him. "Yes I am," he said with a nod.

"I should thank you. I thought she was lost to me, like her mother." Kambei allowed a troubled look to cross his face. "But I have some reservations on how she was brought up."

Hotaru frowned as she went to stand at her Grandfather's side. "Kambei-sama, please, do not blame my grandfather for Nari. She is her own person."

"She should never have picked up a sword."

"So you keep saying." Hotaru frowned as she took Nari's place between her grandfather and a threat. "But please, tell me, do you even know _why_ she picked one up?" she challenged.

Jiro placed his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "We did not invite Kambei-sama here to insult him," he said lowly. He looked at his honored guests and bowed his head. "Please, accept our welcome. Hotaru, escort our guests to their rooms. Kyuzo, your room is the same as it was before you left. Do you remember where it is?" he asked looking at his grandson. When the quiet blonde simply nodded his head, the elder frowned. "Alright. Please, honored guests, come inside and have a chance to rest."

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Never Gentle_**  
by Midori Bond

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Jin watched quietly as a young woman poured him a goblet of wine. His expression was bored as he looked at the harem he acquired over the years. All of the women were beautiful. Each one of them a flower from various villages he had done business with in the past. Each of his little blossoms were important to him, but for some reason, a masked woman from a small fishing village, captivated him. He had seen Nari with and without her cowl on. She was a vision, even if she didn't think so. The scars on the side of her face could be easily dealt with. With their technology, it would be no problem to graph a layer of skin over the side of her face.

The young woman serving him frowned when he sighed. "Is there anything wrong Master?" she asked in a soft voice.

He turned his attention to her and gently touched her hand. "I'm afraid I'm obsessed, Tenshi," he said before kissing her knuckles. Tenshi had been by his side for more years than he could care to count. He felt perfectly comfortable telling her about the workings of his mind. She already decided to never leave his side, no matter who he chose to share his bed with.

She lowered her head as she sat at his feet. "The woman from Miroden?" she questioned. "The one that hides her face?"

Jin smiled as he thought about Nari. "Yes," he said with a sigh. "But I'm afraid that I will have to be a little rougher on her than you other girls."

Tenshi frowned, though she tried to hide it from her lord. "Why is that?"

"She does not know her place as a woman," Jin said shaking his head. "While I will admit, that is one of the things that drew me to her, she is too wild. She believes that she is Samurai. I can't have any of my flowers carrying swords and trying to fight and kill."

"She has killed Lord Jin?"

He gently caressed her hair, hearing the disdain in her voice. "Yes, she has had to kill in order to survive." He tilted her face up to his and gently kissed her lips. "But you don't have to worry. When she comes here, I will teach her where she belongs."

Sara looked at the sensors to Nari's healing tube and frowned deeply. Nari had been poisoned by the claw that tried to kill her. The slow acting poison would have never allowed her blood to clot so she could heal outside of the tanks, and that thought chilled her. Jin could have easily killed her without knowing it, if he had succeeded in taking her.

"Anything positive to report?" Momotaro asked as he walked into the cavern. He looked at the woman and saw the way she was totally focused on her work. That was one of the things he was learning to admire about her.

Sara shook her head. "No." She moved around the tube and continued to look at the statistics it was giving her. "Whatever this poison is, won't break down enough for me to get rid of it."

Momotaro slowly inhaled. "Kambei-dono wants to come here and see her." He looked at the doctor and frowned when she growled. "Sara, he is her father."

Green eyes flashed at him. She was still angry with the great samurai for striking his daughter. "He hasn't been her father for fifteen years," she snapped. "He thinks she should be a meek little thing that bows her head to the man she's married to. Instead, he has Nari, and when she says something he doesn't agree with, he knocks her to the ground."

Momotaro wanted to wrap her in his arms, but knew, she would never accept him. "She'll be fine," he told her with a shrug. "Nari-dono isn't one to let something like a little poison beat her."

"It's not just poison," Sara nearly shouted. When he looked at her, she wrapped her arms around her body and held herself. She didn't fight the strong arms that pulled her close to comfort. "Jin would have killed her if he took her from here," she said quietly. "If he takes her next month, he'll destroy her."

Neither noticed the four samurai that quietly neared the chamber they were in. Kambei frowned deeply as he looked at Kyuzo. The blonde wanted him to come here to see his daughter, and to see what others thought of the female samurai. But as he listened to Sara, he knew that there was something else he was going to hear, even if he didn't want to.

"Who is this Jin guy?" Momotaro asked.

Sara shook her head and slowly pulled away from him. "He's a merchant. _The_ merchant that all other merchants want to be. He has enough power to control Nobuseri. He's nearly unstoppable. When the Nobuseri came here to for our fish, Nari fought with them. She fought her way to Jin himself, and they bargained." She shook her head and rubbed her arms again. "I don't know what was said between them. When she came back, she said that we would give the Nobuseri twelve bushels of fish, and I would go to Kyogakyo to learn medicine."

"He doesn't seem half-bad," Momotaro said lowly.

"No. It wasn't half bad at all. After I learned all I could, Jin allowed me to return here, and we all built this here." Sara motioned around them. She looked at her cousin and felt her heart sink as she watched Nari. "Did you know that Nari's claustrophobic?"

Momotaro frowned deeply as he looked at Sara. "Is that why you keep her sedated while she's in there?"

A small, guilty smile crossed Sara's face. "Yes. Mentally, she would never survive being locked in one of these tubes. We tried once. Her screams were so horrible, I knocked her out after only a few minutes."

Dark eyes continued to watch her. "What do you think will happen to her if Jin takes her away?"

Sara looked at Momotaro. "She's my cousin, and I love her as such. My grandfather allowed her to fight, and to learn the ways of a samurai. As often as Nari protected us from danger, no one has looked after her. I know what Jin is planing, and I know that if he did manage to steal Nari away, he would destroy her."

"How?" Kambei asked, unable to remain quiet.

Sara turned to him and frowned. "What are you doing down here Kambei-sama?" she asked, barely keeping the growl out of her voice.

"I wanted to see how Nari was doing," he answered. When green eyes looked at him, he walked closer to where Nari was lying unconscious. "We overheard your conversation."

"I see," Sara said before moving across the room. She went to adjust the sedatives that were going into Nari and sighed. "There is a lot you don't know about your daughter," she said lowly. She turned and saw that Kyuzo, Shichiroji and Shido were all in the chamber as well. Her frown deepened as she looked at her cousin. His eyes were focused on the woman in the healing tube. "And it isn't my place to tell you everything that she's lived through."

Kambei frowned as he turned to look at the medic. "What would you suggest I do?" he asked with a sigh. "Leave? Then every lie that she's believed about me would be correct." When Sara's eyes widened slightly, he continued. "I will stay here until I can have a real conversation with her," he said before turning and moving to the opening of the chamber.

"Do you know that you're as big of a danger to her sanity as Jin?" Sara asked while rubbing her eyes. When everyone looked at her, she sighed. "As strong as she tries to be, Nari isn't. I've yet to see anyone that can match her skills with a sword, yet, she doesn't know who she is."

"What do you mean?" Kyuzo asked, startling everyone.

Sara looked at another of the tube's readouts. "Her nature is that of a Samurai. But at heart, she is a young woman, never given a chance to grow. And then, at each turn, she's told that she doesn't know her place." She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Her mind could snap like a twig with the right pressure."

Momotaro saw the way her hands were starting to shake, and went to her side. "What does that say?" he asked quietly.

Sara shook her head. She wasn't used to dealing with so many questions. "I need air," she said before quickly moving to leave the chamber.

The five men looked at each other for a moment. Kyuzo looked at the monitors and frowned deeply. He knew Sara knew what she was doing, but what he was seeing shouldn't have been right. The medications and sedatives Nari was being given were in such a combination that it could kill her if not watched. He looked at Kambei for a long moment. "Leave her be."

Kambei looked at the blonde with heated eyes. "I won't abandon her again," he said in a hiss.

Shichiroji put his hand on Kambei's shoulder. "No one's saying that. How about we find out more about the village and Nari?" he suggested. When the older Samurai looked at him, he gave him a lopsided grin. "We can ask around, and see what the last few years of her life has been like."

Shido nodded as he looked at Momotaro. "Momotaro, can you please go after Sara. She needs to monitor Nari."

The large man nodded and left the chamber. Shido ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He knew that there was next to no reasoning with Kambei, and he really didn't know if he wanted to. From the few minutes he had spent in Kyuzo's company, he didn't want to think about trying to get him to leave. He was stuck.

"What are all of you doing in here?" Hotaru asked with her hands on her hips. Her garnet eyes flashed as she went to Nari's side. "Don't you know that it's dangerous to bother Sara when she's trying to work with Nari?"

"What would happen if Nari-dono woke up in one of these?" Kyuzo asked.

Hotaru's lips pressed into a thin line. "You don't want to know," she said darkly.

"I do," Kambei said sternly. He looked at Hotaru, meeting her harsh gaze. "I need to know if she is as fragile as Sara-dono was saying."

Hotaru inhaled slowly. All of them would get no where if they continued to push Kambei away from Nari. "Actually, Sara doesn't even know the half of Nari's problems." She adjusted one of the medications as she gathered her thoughts. "When her home was attacked, her mother locked her in a small compartment under their home."

Kambei nodded. "A rescue tunnel," he said lowly. "But those collapsed."

"Yes. But the idea was for her to hide. Not escape." Hotaru gently touched the glass over Nari's heart and held back a sigh. "It was raining, and the damn broke. Seiji-dono said that Nari almost drowned, trapped under her own home."

"How did she get out?" Kambei asked in a whisper.

Hotaru closed her eyes. Nari was going to hate her for telling him everything, but there was no other choice. "The man that killed her mother, found her." She turned towards one of the machines and went to adjust another knob. When she noticed the way her hands were shaking, she stopped and wrapped her arms around her body. "He forced himself on her," she continued, knowing that Kambei needed to hear what she had to say. He had to know what shaped Nari into the woman that she was. "As she tried to fight him, he gave her that scar, calling it a brand of ownership."

Kambei leaned against the wall, feeling as if he had been struck. His eyes went to his daughter, floating in the same life saving fluids that kept the former Amanushi alive for so long. "When did she pick up her sword?" he asked breathlessly.

Garnet eyes looked at him. She could see the pain he was going through, and was glad. As a man, he should be ashamed, and as her father, he should hurt. Suffer as much as Nari did. Hotaru wiped at her eyes and went back to overlooking Nari's vitals. "When he was finished," she answered. "She was able to get a hold of the sword sticking in her mother's neck, and killed him with it."

Shichiroji frowned as Kambei went next to Nari. "How did she come here?"

"Her uncle," Hotaru and Kambei said at the same time. As they looked at each other, Hotaru smirked. "Seiji-dono was well known, and so he brought her here to hide her."

"When did he die?" Kambei asked quietly.

"About ten years ago." Hotaru then turned her focus on her older brother. "Five years ago, she stepped into the roll of becoming Heir of the Elder." Her head lowered slightly when Kyuzo looked at her with neutral eyes.

"That was when she started to deal with Jin," Kyuzo accused.

Hotaru nodded. "Sara only knows about Nari's claustrophobia. She knows nothing about the rape, Nari's scar, or why she prefers to sleep through the early morning."

Kambei continued to look at Nari. He placed his hand on top of the tube, just over where her hands were placed over her chest. "How long will she have to stay in here?" he asked lowly.

Hotaru shrugged. "Whenever Sara says it's okay," she answered. She looked at the men around her and fought back a sigh. "Listen, I don't want to be rude, but you all will have to leave Sara to take care of Nari. She knows how to keep Nari under long enough to heal."

Without a word, Kyuzo turned and walked out of the chamber. He was in debt to Nari. From what he was learning, she was responsible for the survival of his home. The corners of his lips turned down on his normally stoic face. He didn't like being in debt to anyone. Especially someone he didn't know. As he left the caverns, he saw the familiar figure of his grandfather walking towards him. He slowly inhaled as the old man came to a stop in front of him.

"You have achieved your goal," Jiro said clearly. His eyes stayed focused on Kyuzo's. "You are a samurai without equal."

"No." It was a simple answer that he hated. But it was the truth. "I still haven't killed Shimada Kambei."

Jiro's eyes darkened. "You would kill the father of the woman that protected us all?" he asked.

Kyuzo didn't want to have this conversation with him. He didn't want to be in this village with him. He moved to walk past his grandfather, only to stop when an old wrinkled hand grabbed his wrist.

"What happened to you Kyuzo?" Jiro asked quietly. "You were never like this."

The samurai kept his back to his grandfather. How did he explain what he had become? How did he explain that he held no shame for it? He wanted to become a samurai. He became one. In an age when most are lower than peasants, he became a bodyguard and assassin to a merchant. "I was learning to live," he said quietly.

Jiro felt his heart break as he watched this stranger with his grandson's face walk away. "Now that you are healed, will you be leaving again?" he asked.

Kyuzo stopped walking. He honestly didn't know how to answer. Ruby eyes glanced over his shoulder and looked at his grandfather. If it were anyone else, he would have simply walked away. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that to Jiro. "Hotaru looks like Mother," he said, easily changing the subject.

"She does. But she has the same urge that you do." Jiro moved closer to Kyuzo, still stunned that he could do so. He saw the way the younger man's fists tightened and shook his head. "She wants to see the world. I fear that she wants to leave our little village and go off on some grand adventure."

"Why does she stay?"

"Nari," Jiro answered simply. He felt Kyuzo's eyes on him and shrugged. "Hotaru looks up to her."

Kyuzo felt his frown deepen. He didn't want to think that he also owed Nari for taking care of his little sister. "Everyone thinks highly of her," he commented.

Jiro nodded. "She has done remarkable things these past few years." He walked around the still samurai and looked into his eyes. "I would like for you to stay, Kyuzo. Even if you don't wish to be my successor. I want you to at least get to know the one that will take my place." He stood silently as Kyuzo simply walked around him, and back towards the village.

A young Samurai calmly walked into the highly furnished tea room of the local merchant. He could only watch as a young geisha showed him to his seat.

"My name is Kaeko," she said softly. "Lord Jin will be with you in a moment."

Teal eyes narrowed. "Why would he invite me here if he was going to make me wait?" he snapped.

Kaeko could only smile. "Lord Jin is a law onto himself," she reasoned. "I never tried to figure out his motives."

The samurai snorted as she fixed him a cup of tea. He didn't want to be in this fortress. There were too many memories of this place. "Someone should," he mumbled.

"Are you volunteering Katsu?" Jin asked playfully.

Kaeko lowered herself in a bow, while Katsushiro frowned. "Why did you summon me here?" he asked.

Jin smiled as he sat across from the young man. "I heard about what you did in Kanna Village." Jin kissed Kaeko's hand after she gave him a cup of tea. "Little Katsu's finally growing up I see."

"If you're going to insult me, I'll leave."

"Relax, I have a job offer for you." Jin looked into confused teal eyes and continued to smile. "I would like for you to come work for me."

Katsushiro slowly shook his head. "I have no desire to become a merchant. That was why I left in the first place."

Jin sighed tiredly and waved his hand. "Yes, yes. And you took Mother's maiden name to find your own path, I know, I know." He leaned forward and looked at the angered man in front of him. "Hear me out Niichan."

"Do not call me that," Katsushiro all but hissed.

Jin rolled his eyes and continued. "Listen to me. With the Amanushi gone, the merchant's entire government is falling apart. I can easily step in and take over things. It wouldn't be a problem really. But I need people I can trust, beside me." He saw the protest in Katsushiro's eyes and shook his head. "I want you to be my personal bodyguard Katsu."

The younger man froze. Of all the things he expected his brother to say, that wasn't one of them. "I... I'm Samurai," he said in a small voice. His hand tightened around the sword his former mentor had given him. He didn't want to betray the man. He couldn't.

"Now is the time of the Merchant Katsu," Jin said, ignoring the motion, and the emotions in his brother's eyes. "The samurai are all but extinct. Most are poor and homeless. You were bought by rice." Jin saw something else flicker behind teal orbs, but continued to prove his point. "But there are a few Samurai, that still live with honor, that serve as bodyguards. What is so wrong with you joining their ranks?"

Katsushiro looked away from the table in front of him. Did he want to become his brother's bodyguard? Jin was right. There were no more battles for him. Not with the Nobuseri destroyed and Ukyo dead. He could go back to Kanna at any time, but to watch Kirara moon over Kambei was too much to bear. He also didn't want to think of the four graves on the cliff. Katsushiro slowly inhaled as he turned to look at his brother and the geisha at his side. "Fine. I'll stay."

* * *

**_TBC..._**


End file.
